A Journey Through Time
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Its the summer between Junior and Senior year and everyone is ready for it! But, what happens when Kim and Ron suddenly don't know who one another are? Will Monique and Felix be able to save Kim and Ron as well as the time-line with the help of some familiar future friends before its too late? (Story better then Sum) (Rate T) (Kim/Ron) (Monique/Felix)
1. A Very Odd Beginning

A Journey Through Time – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N - Well, hello too everyone on Fanfiction! I am excited to be publishing a new Kim Possible fic!**

 **I wrote one a _long_ time ago; but so it's been a while. I recently have been re-watching the series when this idea hit me! So; I had to write it!**

 **Now; this story is Kim & Ron centered but Monique and Felix are also main characters.  
So; I promise there will eventually be Kim/Ron friendship and romance! **

**Well, this is a new idea/twist I thought of and well, I hope you all like.  
As always criticism and opinions are always welcomed to help me improve my writing for not only myself but my Kim Possibly story as well :) **

**So; without anything else too say; I own nothing from Kim Possible sadly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Very Odd Beginning

The clock ticked on slowly as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable sat in their last class of the day waiting for the bell too ring. Around them, Monique Coleman sat with her head on her hand, Felix Renton sat in his wheelchair doodling on paper while Bonnie Rockwaller sat, doing her nails behind them and Brick Flagg stared off into space dreaming about winning the State Finals in football. Yup; class was pretty much the same for when Mr. Barkin was teaching it. But, today it felt longer and that was only because, the students of Middleton High knew summer vacation was awaiting them outside the school's door…

"– And, if you remember the aliens helped build the Great Pyramids of Egypt – "Mr. Barkin continued teaching. Yes, he knew this was last day of class before summer vacation, but even he had at least one more lesson to teach in History. Grinning; he eyed the class and continued, before he was tuned out, by the students.

"Dude; Mr. B's finally lost it." Ron Stoppable stated/whispered to his friends after the alien remark.  
Well, almost everyone tuned him out…

Felix laughed and shook his head before leaning over to Ron. "You're actually listening?" Felix questioned with confusion as he raised an eyebrow. Near them, Kim and Monique laughed as Bonnie rolled her eyes while Brick snapped out of his daydream and eye the scene in confusion. A silence then came over the students, and they went back to doing their own thing, while waiting for the bell to ring

"NOW!" Mr. Barkin called out a little louder then he meant too after his lecture was done. He slammed his fist on his desk making everyone pay attention to him this time. "I know summer is upon us! But I want you to remember that in a year you will be graduating. So; if your GPA isn't good now; I would work on it next year. And, I would work on getting extra circulars, they are good for college applications. Finally – "Mr. Barkin began to finish only for the final bell to ring and everyone too cheer. "– Alrighty then! Class dismissed, everyone have a good summer!" Mr. Barkin finished with a happy smile, not caring if he didn't get to finish his advice to the students or not.

So, just as he finished his words and the bell rung, the students were out of the room just like that. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable stopped at their lockers one last time before starting their summer together. As soon as they finished getting everything out of their lockers; they waited for Monique and Felix outside of the school. But, as they were waiting for their two friends, they were ran into by none other than Bonnie and Brick. _The last people they wanted too see before leaving school for the summer…_

"Ugh, watch it Possible!" Bonnie stated with annoyance as she caught herself from falling and dusted her clothes off. She growled when she saw Ron with Kim. "Thank goodness; a whole summer away from Possible and her loser friend." Bonnie finished rudely and smugly.

"First of all, Bonnie, Ron is _not_ a loser!" Kim stated with annoyance and bitterness as well. _She hated it when people insulted and picked on Ron._ "Second of all, I'm glad its summer, then we won't have to see your monstrous face everywhere we go! It's so scary; I wouldn't be surprised if little kids screamed when they saw you come near them." Kim threw back making Ron laugh and Bonnie growl.

"You'll regret that Possible!" Bonnie threatened before turning and grabbing a hold of Brick's hand. "Come on Brick; I want to get away from Loserville, population 2." Bonnie finished before vanishing out of sight for good.

With that, she was gone while Kim and Ron were left to themselves. Kim was about to turn to Ron and comfort him from Bonnie's insults when Felix and Monique finally caught up with them, stopping her in process. Not knowing how much the two had witnessed, Kim and Ron still greeted them and tried to move on from it. Sadly; the passing on, didn't go as planned.

"What was all that about?" Felix questioned as he eyed Kim and Ron.

Kim shook her head, "Just Bonnie trying to put down Ron again." Kim explained with annoyance.

"Again!?" Monique questioned, getting annoyed herself. "Girl, I just want to beat the crap out of her for the way she treats you both. I – "Monique began to continue her rant before Ron interrupted her.

"- Monique; it's okay." Ron explained as he shook his head and smiled. _It was times like this he knew who his real friends were and that he was grateful for them._ "I've learned to just shake it off and ignore Bonnie." Ron continued as he sighed. "Now – "Ron began in hopes of changing the subject. "– Are we going to Bueno Nacho or not!?" Ron questioned with a smile. "Because I could sooo use a Grande Size!" Ron finished with excitement as he jumped for joy in his standing spot.

In his pocket, Rufus (Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat) popped out holding a ten-dollar bill.  
"Yum…Grande Size!"  
Then, he disappeared back into Ron's pocket after his owner/friend took the money.

Kim, Monique and Felix laughed as they began to head off towards Bueno Nacho. However; the four friends never did make it too their destination.

The reason they didn't make it too their destination, was because, halfway there, a random wave of energy flowed through the whole universe. Once it hit, the four friends stopped in confusion at what had happened. It felt odd, but none of them were sure of what the odd feeling was. Felix and Monique eyed one another as did Kim and Ron. Finally; the awkward silence was broken by Monique.

"Did ya'll feel that too?" Monique questioned as she and Felix continued too eye one another.

"Yeah, what do you think it was?" Felix questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Monique shrugged her shoulders and the two-faced Kim and Ron. "What do you think that was Kim?" Monique questioned as she eyed her friends. But, Kim never replied. "Kim?" Upon trying to get her friends attention again, Monique and Felix watched in surprise and confusion as the strangest scene they will ever have witnessed, unfolded before their very eyes.

Kim eyed Ron with confusion as she took a few steps backwards, ignoring Monique and Felix. "I'm sorry; do I know you?" Kim questioned/demanded as she and Ron stood in their perspective spots still eyeing one another. Kim crossed her arms and Ron slumped his shoulders and shook his head.

Monique and Felix's mouth dropped open in surprise, during the whole exchange.

"Um, not that I know of." Ron replied taking a step back as well. "I think I just ran into you by accident though, sorry." Ron finished with an apology and a small frown.

Kim shrugged and nodded, "It's all good." Kim finished simply. "Well, it was uh, nice running into you. But, uh, I've got to go." Kim finished with a sigh as Ron nodded in understandment.

"Right, see ya around." Ron replied and the two said their goodbyes.

Together, Kim and Ron turned and walked off their separate ways. While they did, they left behind a very confused Monique and Felix. Once the two…ex-friends?...walked off, the other two turned and faced each other in silence and confusion for a long while. Finally; after a few minutes, they spoke up and broke the silence that followed the scene.

"A few questions first – "Felix began as he frowned. "– First of all, what the heck was that wave of energy we felt!? And, second of all, why the heck are Kim and Ron acting like they don't know one another!?" Felix wondered as he put a hand too his chin in thought as he eyed the previous scene in interest, _none of this made sense at all_.

"I'm not – "Monique began only to be interrupted by a sudden gush of wind.

With the sudden gush of wind, came a sudden bright blue/black swirl of light. Holding their arms above their eyes to block the light from them, Monique and Felix watched on in surprise and amazement as the bright light got bigger and bigger. Finally; when it seemed like it was big enough, the two of them, then watched a future looking Wade step out along with two future Jim and Tim Possible. When, the blue/black swirl of light faded, and Monique and Felix got a good look at the three entrees, Monique fainted…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! What you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway; thanks again for reading. I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I will update whenever I can. I cannot make a promise for updates, for soon I am going to go back too college. But I plan to update very soon!**

 **Also; how was the chapter? Did it seem too rushed? I tried too not make it seem rushed.**

 **Well, thanks again! Please remember too review!**

 **With all my love too you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. A Visit From the Future

A Journey Through Time – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N - Well here is chapter two! Yeah!**

 **First of all, I would like too thank you all for your reviews and support from the first chapter, seriously; you guys and girls are awesome!  
And, because of the amazing support I am updating a whole lot sooner then I thought I would.**

 **Anyway; before you begin reading this chapter, I would like too point out that I did re-edit and revise chapter one!  
I've re-updated and fixed grammar, spelling and so on. So; I just wanted too let you all know; so you weren't confused if things seemed different in the first chapter.  
Also; I took some time with this chapter. So; I'm hoping it turned out well. I've re-read it like three or four time and fixed everything before publishing it now.  
Let me know what you all think, would ya? Reviews are appreciated :) **

**Well, without much too say; I sadly own nothing from the amazing world of Kim Possible!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Visit from The Future

 _Recap…_

 _With the sudden gush of wind, came a sudden bright blue/black swirl of light. Holding their arms above their eyes to block the light from them, Monique and Felix watched on in surprise and amazement as the bright light got bigger and bigger. Finally; when it seemed like it was big enough, the two of them, then watched a future looking Wade step out along with two future Jim and Tim Possible. When, the blue/black swirl of light faded, and Monique and Felix got a good look at the three entrees, Monique fainted…_

 _End of Recap…._

…..

Monique slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to readjust to the light surrounding her. Sitting up; she groaned slightly and rubbed her head in pain. Shaking her head to wake herself up, she finally registered her surroundings and sighed when she noticed Felix looking over her with a worried and concerned face. Smiling; she held a hand out and when Felix took it, he helped her stand up. It only took her a minuet to regain her balance. Once, her balance was regained, she rubbed her eyes and eyed Felix with confusion all while placing her hands on her hips.

"It was odd you know; the dream I had." Monique began to explain as Felix raised an eyebrow at her. "We were walking too Bueno Nacho and suddenly Kim and Ron had no idea who each other were! After that, a portal thingy….at least that's what I think it was…. opened up and a future looking Wade, Jim and Tim popped out." Monique finished explaining as she shook her and laughed. "Crazy right?"

A moment of silence came over them, then Felix scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously too. "Um, Monique; that wasn't a dream. It was real." Felix explained as he pointed past Monique.

"Hu?" Monique questioned with confusion while she turned to see what Felix was pointing too.

Suddenly; she stopped. There, in front of her, were indeed the future looking Wade, Jim and Tim.  
With wide eyes, Monique was about to scream out in surprise only for the Future Jim to rush up to her and cover her mouth with his hand.

"Mam please!" Future Jim stated as he released her mouth and sighed. "We're on official – "Future Jim began only for Monique too cut him off.

"– Future business?" Monique questioned as she put fingures quotes around the words. She smiled for a moment before a thought came to her mind. Then, she eyed the three odd visitors. "You _are_ from the future right?" Monique challenged as she crossed her arms. Glancing at Felix, she could tell he was trying to register this just like she was.

Future Jim nodded, "That's – "Future Jim began until Future Tim took over.

"– Right." Future Tim finished. "– And we are on a mission too – "Future Tim continued only for Future Jim too take over.

"– Help save the future!" Future Jim finished as the two twins smiled.

" _Great_ …." Felix stated as he huffed and crossed his arms. "They still finished each other's sentences." Felix grumbled as he shook his head.

Monique giggled. "Must be a twin thing." Monique finished as she turned to face the three visitors. "Okay – "Monique began as she used hand gestures. "– Let's say I believe you. But, why would you need too save the future?" Monique questioned as she raised an eye brow at the Future Wade, Jim and Tim. "I mean, can you really mess up the future?" Monique wondered allowed as she scratched her head in thought.

Future Wade walked up too them. "Yes, if you change the past." Future Wade explained. "And, unfourtanlly for us, The Supreme one had managed to escape and we believe she's out for revenge on Past Kim and Ron." Future Wade continued as he sighed while Monique and Felix looked at one another with surprise for what seemed like the millionth time. "So; we figured if we beat her too it, we'd be able to stop her from messing up the time-line and causing even more trouble for Kim and Ron then she needs too." Future Wade finished as he shook his head and pulled out an odd device and began pushing a bunch of buttons on it.

"Wait, wait, wait – "Felix stated as he shook his head. "– Before I get this whole, time thing. You said, revenge on _Past Kim and Ron_ , this has happened before?" Felix questioned in confusion.

All three future visitors nodded, "Yes." Future Wade explained simply. "Last summer." Future Wade finished with a small smile at the memory.

"But – "Monique began as she tried to remember if anything like that even happened. Then, she frowned when she couldn't remember.  
"– I don't remember anything like that happening to Kim or Ron. They would've told us about it." Monique finished with a thoughtful look and a frown.

"That's because, everything went back on track when Kim and Ron fixed the last time-line. The last time this happened, it was during the beginning of your Junior year." Future Wade continued to explain with a thoughtful look. "Originally Ron and his family moved too Norway. And, because of that, things started going wrong for Team Possible. But, on the mission in South America, the two finally meet up too stop Monkey Fist, Drakken, Shego and Killigan from getting the Time Monkey. Sadly; the two lost and the four had the power of time on their hands. When the four had the power of time, they began too mess with the past in order to mess up Kim and Ron's future. Yet, Kim and Ron figured out that there was one called The Supreme One who had at that time, taken over our future and really controlled time. Coming into the future, Kim and Ron stopped The Supreme One and broke the Time Monkey during the battle. After that, the time-line got put back together and started over your Junior year of high school." Future Wade finished explaining while taking a deep breath once he got done. "Thus, taking away everything that had happened before the Stoppable's moved too Norway. Once the time-line was fixed, everything in the bad time-line, vanished."

"Wait!" Monique stated with a frown. "Time Monkey?" Monique questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "Okay; now you've totally lost me." Monique finished as she frowned.

Besides her, Felix nodded. "Same." Felix commented as he rubbed his temple. "Do Kim and Ron remember any of this? Or not, because of the time-line getting back on track." Felix asked with interest.

Future Tim chuckled, "No. They don't remember." Future Tim explained simply.

"– And, that's why were here." Future Jim continued to explain. "We need to find The Supreme One before she messes with Kim and Ron's past again." Future Jim finished with determination.

Felix and Monique eyed one another in worry and then looked at the three future visitors. "Um – "Felix began as he glanced at Monique once more as the future three turned to face the two again, with worry written on their faces. "– I think you're a little too late." Felix explained as he frowned and watched as the three visitors eyed him funny.

"What do you mean?" Future Wade questioned as he, Jim and Tim eyed him and Monique with raised eyebrows.

"Well, our Kim and Ron are acting like they don't remember one another." Felix explained as he looked down at his feet sadly. "We're thinking either they've finally lost it, or this so called "Supreme One" messed with their past and somehow made them forget one another." Felix finished as he put air quotes around the words _Supreme One_. _Yup; Monique and Felix both agreed that the second solution made more sense…_

Future Wade frowned. "CRAP!" Future Wade yelled out suddenly making everyone else jump. He then turned to Future Jim and Tim. "I told you two we were too late!" Future Wade finished as he growled slightly and began to pace back and forth while rubbing his forehead in thought. Then, he turned to face everyone. "Well then, in order to help Kim and Ron we need to find them in this time and convince them they know each other and that their lives are in danger if they don't come to past and future with us too fix it." Future Wade explained as he sighed, _why couldn't he have just one normal day?_

"Oh, we know where they are!" Monique pipped up making the three future visitors turn to them again. "Or, at least, we know where they live. We can help you convince them." Monique finished with excitement.

" _Nooo way_!" Future Tim stated as he shook his head. He looked at his twin. "Rufus three thousand would kill us if he knew we let more people in on this. We could seriously mess up the whole time-line again."  
Future Tim finished explaining as he crossed his arms and slightly eyed Monique and Felix. "The more that know and get involved, the more chances there are of changing and messing everything up." Future Tim finished as he crossed his arms and eyed Monique and Felix with a warning look.

"But bro – "Future Jim began as he sighed and face palmed. "– They already know about us and everything going on! They mighty as well help." Future Jim argued with a triumph smile.

"I – You – But – Ugh!" Future Tim stated in frustration as he tried to argue back, but could not come up with a good comeback. He finally cooled down and sighed.  
"Fine, but only _if_ Wade is cool with it, then past Monique and Felix can help." Future Tim finished as he, Future Jim, Monique and Felix all looked at Future Wade.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Wade shrugged, "Fine by me." Future Wade stated with a smile.  
"Besides, Kim and Ron would believe friends from their own time, seeing us right away; might be too much too handle. Plus; the more good guys we have on our side, the easier it will be to defeat The Supreme One!"  
Future Wade finished with a grin as Future Jim and Tim said their famous hiccabiccaboo-hoosha line and high-fived. Then, he turned to face Monique and Felix. "Well, let's get started, first stop, Ron's house!"

And, with that, Future Wade, Jim and Tim all took off the same way Present Ron had taken off earlier, leaving Monique and Felix behind for a few moments.

When the three were a few feet away; Felix sighed and turned to face Monique. "This; is one of the oddest things too ever happen." Felix mumbled as he shook his head.

Monique giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Meh; this doesn't even make the top five." Monique finished as he rubbed Felix's hair and hurried off too follow their Future Visitors.

Behind her, Felix sat they're in surprise and shook his head. With one final deep breath, he began to follow Monique towards their new mission and destination.

\- And during their walk towards Ron's house, both friends, could only hope that they could convince Kim and Ron that they knew one another and save their time-line before it was too late…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Hm, think the five of them will be able to convince Kim and Ron they know one another? Will Kim and Ron remember one another? Will they stop The Supreme one!?**

 **All of these questions will be answered in due time! Thanks again for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up hopefully soon!**

 **Thanks so much! With all my love you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Present: Part 1 (Ron's House)

A Journey Through Time – A Kim Possible Fanfiction…

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter three! Yeah!**

 **Wow; thank you guys so much for the support from the last chapter. Because of the awesome reviews and support, I am updating!**

 **Anyway; just a heads up, not too much happens, but it is important to the story. So; I can promise you that!  
Things will really start to get interesting within the next chapter or so. Please, bare with me until then! Thank you!**

 **Without much else to say; I still sadly own nothing from Kim Possible.  
(Silently goes over into a corner and cries). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Present: Part 1 (Ron's House)

 _Recap…_

 _And, with that, Future Wade, Jim and Tim all took off the same way Present Ron had taken off earlier, leaving Monique and Felix behind for a few moments._

 _When the three were a few feet away; Felix sighed and turned to face Monique. "This; is one of the oddest things too ever happen." Felix mumbled as he shook his head._

 _Monique giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Meh; this doesn't even make the top five." Monique finished as he rubbed Felix's hair and hurried off to follow their Future Visitors._

 _Behind her, Felix sat they're in surprise and shook his head. With one final deep breath, he began to follow Monique towards their new mission and destination._

\- _And during their walk towards Ron's house, both friends, could only hope that they could convince Kim and Ron that they knew one another and save their time-line before it was too late…._

 _End of Recap_

 _…._

The Stoppable home was located a few blocks south of Bueno Nacho. So; when Monique and Felix had finally arrived, they found Future Wade, Jim and Tim standing in the front yard.  
Upon arriving to the home, Monique and Felix could see a car sitting in the driveway indicating that someone was indeed home.

"So – "Monique began as soon as she and Felix caught up with the others. "– What exactly is the plan here?" Monique questioned as she placed a hand to her chin in thought.  
"I mean, we can't just barge in and say _hey Ron there from the future and you know Kim._ " Monique explained as she used air quotes. "I mean, I don't know about you guys; but that'd freak me out, majorly."  
Monique finished as Future Wade, Jim and Tim eyed one another.

Felix turned his wheelchair and faced all four of them, "She's not wrong you know." Felix stated with hopes of backing his friend up. _After all, they really did need a plan._

"Oh, it's all good. We have a plan." Future Jim explained with a smile. "First, Felix is going to knock on the door and talk too Ron about Kim. And, before you ask, we suggest Felix because according too our data; Ron still knows who Felix is in this time-line. So; we thought it'd be easier that way." Future Jim finished with a shrug as Monique and Felix nodded in understandment.

"Sounds good, but uh, what happens after I talk to Ron and convince him that he knows Kim?" Felix wondered as he eyed the Stoppable home with thought.

"Simple; that's when we walk in and explain everything else to him." Future Tim finished with a grin. "This will all be a piece of cake, for Present Kim and Ron will help us save the future and time-line."  
Future Tim stated as he did an odd happy dance in place, only too stop when he saw everyone staring at him oddly. He cleared his throat, "Right then? Shall we get too the plan?"

"Yes!" Future Wade stated as he shook his head and turned to Felix. "You're up; go and see if Ron is even home." Future Wade commanded as he waved Felix off.

Sighing, Felix rolled his eyes slightly at the idea of the plan. It wasn't a bad plan, it just wasn't a very good one. And, besides, how were the even to know that talking too Ron would even work? What if it didn't? Either way; Felix found himself at the front door of the Stoppable home. When he arrived, he rung the door bell and waited nervously. After the doorbell finished ringing; the door had opened to reveal Mrs. Stoppable.

"Hello Felix dear, how are you?" Mrs. Stoppable greeted with a smile as she pushed the door further open and moved to the side, to allow Felix inside.

"I'm good Mrs. Stoppable, thanks for asking." Felix explained as he entered the house and stopped his wheelchair in the middle of their living room, he turned to face Mrs. Stoppable.  
"I was uh, wondering if uh – "Felix began to try and ask only for Mrs. Stoppable to interrupt him.

"– If Ronald was home?" Mrs. Stoppable finished with a smile. Felix nodded and Mrs. Stoppable placed her hands on her hips with a grin, "He's upstairs in his room. I can get him to come down. I have to finish the laundry anyway; would you like anything to drink before I go up?" Mrs. Stoppable finished with an eye glance at Felix as Felix shook his head and thanked her anyway.

Then, Mrs. Stoppable turned to head upstairs and fetch Ron. So; while Felix waited, he allowed his eyes to wonder around the Stoppable home in thought. However; as his eyes wondered, he noticed that much had not changed. But, unfortantully for his unlikeing, the major thing that _had_ changed was the many picture's that had once been of Kim and Ron's childhood memories. In those many pictures, Ron still stood in his main spots, but the spot where Kim use to stand next to him, was empty. It was like the picture had only been taken of Ron, instead of him along with Kim. Really though, it was sad and made Felix only want to help his friends even more. With a sigh, he placed a previous picture (of Ron that he had picked up) back.

"– Felix?" Ron's voice made Felix jump in surprise.

After catching his breath and calming down his heart rate, Felix turned his wheelchair so that he was facing Ron.  
With a playful eye roll he laughed, "Ron, how many time have I told you to not sneak up on me like that!?" Felix questioned as he eyed his friend.

Ron laughed as well and then shook his head, "First of all, it's my house. So really; you knew I was coming down." Ron explained as he crossed his arms and sent Felix a playful death glare.  
"Secondly; I wasn't sneaking. I never sneak." Ron finished with a sigh as he uncrossed his arms and shook his head.

"Oh please, ninja's make more noise then you." Felix finished with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Both boys laughed and then went silent for a moment. Felix then cleared his throat. "Anyway Ron, you may be wondering why I am here. But, I'm here because I have a very important question for you."  
Felix began/explained as he eyed Ron nervously.

Ron seemed too stiffen for a moment in confusion, but then relaxed while eyeing his friend with worry. "Sure buddy; what's up?" Ron wondered as sat he down on the couch, so he was at the same level as Felix.

"Um, well – "Felix began instantly as he started to scratch the back of his head in thought. "– There's really no easy way to ask this so; I'm just gonna come out and say it." Felix retaliated as he and Ron eyed one another. Felix was still nervous while Ron was curious and worried. Then he went out and asked, "Do you know Kim Possible!?"

Ron sat back abrupt for a moment. Then, a small frown formed on Ron's face as he thought about Felix's question.  
Finally; he sighed, "Y-Yeah, Kim Possible. Who doesn't know her, right?" Ron wondered as he chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head in thought.

Felix sighed, "Yes! I knew the time-line wasn't messed up! And, I knew you knew who Kim was!" Felix exclaimed as he suddenly pulled Ron into a side hug.

Ron eyed him funny before slightly pushing him away. "A messed-up time-line!? What?" Ron questioned Felix before shaking his head and changing the subject, _he didn't want to know._ "Of course, I know Kim Possible. She's always on the news from saving people all over the world. That, and she's like, totally the most popular girl in school." Ron finished as he sighed and placed his head in his hands.

Felix grinned, "– And she's your best friend turned girlfriend." Felix snickered playfully while nudging Ron.

Looking up, Ron raised his eyebrow before scoffing. "Pft, yeah right." Ron muttered as he shook his head. "Like that'd ever happen. She can't stand me as it is."  
Ron explained as he frowned and leaned back against the couch while Felix looked at him with confusion and surprise. _That was not the reply he had been expecting…._

"But, it's true, you and Kim have been best friends since Pre-K!" Felix began to argue as he frowned and watched Ron staring at him like he was crazy while he did. "You've not only known each since Pre-K, but you've also been dating since the end of Junior Year! You save the world together constantly; and because of that, you two are pretty much attached at the hip! Not only that, but she's a cheerleader and you're on the football team." Felix finished explaining as he stopped to catch his breath. Once he caught his breath, he continued. "Please tell me, how I would know all of this, if you two weren't friends!?" Felix challenged while he eyed Ron, daring him to say something in return to that.

The boy on the couch shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you've worked up this story. A story to try and trick me I know her for a prank maybe? I wouldn't be surprised." Ron finished as he chuckled lightly.

Felix groaned, _why did this have to be so difficult!?_ "No; this isn't a prank! It's all true. I'm being honest about this Ron; do you really think I'd make up something like this?" Felix questioned as he sighed.

For a moment, silence came over the two friends.  
While there was silence, Felix watched Ron's movements while the young teen debated over the whole thing.  
Then finally; Ron spoke up, "Prove it." He challenged while sitting up and crossing his arms.

Another silence formed and Felix began to try and think of a way to prove to Ron that he knew Kim. As he did, a thought came to his mind and he smiled.  
Reaching into his pant pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. _Just because the time-line messed with Kim and Ron, didn't mean it messed with Felix himself or anyone else, right?  
_ "Here – "Felix stated as he opened his phone and went to his camera. He rolled his wheelchair closer to Ron. "– I've got pictures of us with Kim on numerous events as well as pictures of just you and her." Felix finished as he pulled up his gallery and thanked the lord when he saw Kim and Ron were still _both_ in his pictures. Together, the two began to look at the pictures and Felix began to explain when and why.  
"This one is when, I first meet you and Kim." Felix explained as he smiled at the memory. The picture showed of him taking a selfie with Kim and Ron. "I was new in town and we meet at the fairgrounds, there was a monster truck derby that day and we went." Felix finished as he continued to the next picture. This one, happened to be one of Kim and Ron having their first dance as a couple at the prom. "– And, this one, is obviously at prom. You and Kim had finished defeating the little diablo toys and came to the dance together officially as a couple." Felix summarized as he grinned and flipped too a new picture. This one showed him, Ron and Kim all at the Zombie Mayhem video games playoff, a week after they meet. "– And this one – "Felix began to explain on only for Ron to cut him off.

"- Alright! Let's say; I _might_ believe you about knowing Kim Possible." Ron finally stated as he stood up and began to pace back and forth in thought.  
"But, if I supposedly know Kim, then – "Ron began as he turned to face Felix while he frowned and crossed his arms. "– why can't I remember her?" Ron wondered as he rubbed the back of his neck with worry.

Taking a deep breath, Felix began his second explanation. "Because, from what Monique and I have learned, someone from the future known as _The Supreme One,_ escaped and wanted revenge on you and Kim. So; in order to get her revenge, she somehow was able to jump between times and go to the past. There, she somehow messed with yours and Kim's past in order to result in you and Kim not knowing each other to this day." Felix started as he watched Ron eye him funny. He continued, "Since _The Supreme One_ , escaped and messed with yours an Kim's past, a future version of Wade, Jim and Tim showed up. When they showed up, they explained everything, that I'm explaining to you now, to me and Monique. Then, we were given a mission to help you and Kim convince each other that you knew one another so we could all work together to stop _The Supreme One_ and fix yours and Kim's time-line as well as the fabric of reality itself!" Felix finished explaining as he took another deep breath a smiled innocently at Ron.

When he finished, a third silenced formed around the two as Ron seemed to be taking all the information in.  
Then, "Alright; I believe you." Ron finished simply as he shrugged and sat down on the couch once more.

Felix's mouth dropped opened in surprise. He finally closed his mouth "Really? Just like that!?" Felix questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Ron.

Ron nodded, "Well, yeah. Felix dude, I've known you pretty much my whole life." Ron began to explain and went on as soon as he saw Felix's confused look. "And, as long as I have known you, I know you wouldn't go through a lot of trouble just to make up a story like that to prank someone. If you're really telling me something like this, then, it must be serious. And, not only must it be serious, but must be _super important._ Besides, there's no way you could've photo-shopped Kim into all those pictures, they looked too real. And – "Ron began to back up his point before Felix interrupted him.

"– Okay; I get it Ron. You believe me, we don't need to continue the explanations." Felix finished as he held his hands up in defense and chuckled lightly.

"Well, then, what now?" Ron questioned as he eyed Felix with interest.

"Hu?" Felix questioned in confusion at the sudden change of subject.

"I mean, what now? Now that you've got me convinced that I somehow know Kim Possible, what's next?" Ron wondered as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms while eyeing Felix with interest.

"Oh right!" Felix stated as he remembered the mission. "Now we need to go and let Monique, Future Wade, Future Jim and Future Tim know that you're convinced. Then, it's off too Kim's house."  
Felix finished as he turned and began to roll towards the front door. "Come on Ron! I'm sure there looking forward too seeing you." Felix finished as he opened the door and left the house.

Ron was left there to stare at his friend in shock as he still tried to understand everything that just had happened.  
Finally; he sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Grabbing Rufus, Ron turned and followed Felix out the door.  
Little did he know; things were about to get even more complicated…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter three! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **I know it seems odd to have Ron believe Felix just like that, but honestly; if my friend came to me with a story like that, I'd probably believe my friend too lol.  
But, obviously Ron wasn't in full belief, for he was still trying to understand everything that just happened. But, the next chapter will full make him believe.  
**

 **Next chapter is titled Present: Part 2 (Kim's House)**

 **Until the next chapter, thanks so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! We authors do like feedback!  
Chapter two will be updated soon!**

 **With all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
